Annonymous (Don't Called It Love)
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: [Ch.2 UPDATE!] Perasaan keduanya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, mereka saling mencintai. Tapi SeHun membuat LuHan menelan kekecewaan. LuHan berarap dapat melupakan Sehun, namun tidak disaat namja yang ia cintai itu selalu datang di kehidupannya. A HunHan/SeLu fanfic with KaiSoo & ChanBaek inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Annonymous (Don't Called It Love)

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, angst, comfort, smut

Rate : **M**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Orange itu bagian dari Rainbow; tanpa Orange, Rainbow tidak bisa disebut Rainbow.*hanya HunHan Shippers yg ngerti :3 * LOL

Summary : Perasaan keduanya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, mereka saling mencintai. Tapi SeHun membuat LuHan menelan kekecewaan. LuHan berarap dapat melupakan Sehun, namun tidak disaat namja yang ia cintai itu selalu datang di kehidupannya. **A HunHan/SeLu fanfic with KaiSoo & ChanBaek inside!**

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), NC, alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Anyeong~ ini HunHan pertama Phoenix, Yeeeee! XD Moga aja sukses~

IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

**Annonymous (Don't Called It Love)**

**Part 1**

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja bertubuh kurus dan tinggi berbalut bathrobe baby blue berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk kecil diatas rambut pinknya yang basah.

"Lulu~" sebuah suara berat yang sangat dihafal sosok cantik itu. Tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuh, ia tahu pasti bahwa namja yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya dengan mesra itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Sehun." Tak ada nada disana, hanyalah sebuah ucapan datar. Luhan, namja kurus itu sudah terlalu bosan memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Toh tak pernah diindahkan oleh namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Hummpp.. harum sekali~ Kau memakai wewangian mint, Lu?" lihatlah, benar-benar tak diindahkan. Namja tampan itu malah memposisikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan, mengendus aroma segar yang menyeruak dari sana.

"Sshh.."

Namja Oh itu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas saat mendengar desisan yang dibuat namja China itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengecup leher putih itu dengan bibir lengketnya. Hanya saja ia mengecup di spot yang tepat, titik sensitif Luhan.

"Kenapa Lu? Apa kau ingin kumanjakan?" kali ini ia menggigit kecil spot itu, menghasilkan suara lengkingan rendah dari bibir namja berbulu mata lentik itu.

"S-stop, Oh fuckin' Sehun!" sebuah umpatan dari suara Luhan yang terdengar berat dan berat. Kekehanlah yang dikeluarkan namja tampan itu sebagai respon. Ia sangat hafal, bagaimana Luhan akan mulai mengumpat jika sudah terangsang.

"Kau semakin memancing libidoku, Lu."

"Akh!"

Tubuh kurus itu terasa kehilangan tulangnya. Ia lumpuh dengan kelincahan tangan besar milik Sehun yang bekerja di balik jubah mandinya. Tepat di antara selangkangannya. Memijat-mijat lembut dan kasar secara bersamaan.

"Ha-hajimahh..." sungguh keterlaluan. Tubuh Luhan bergerak berlawanan dari ucapannya yang meminta Sehun untuk berhenti. Tangannya malah mencengkram leher Sehun, dan tubuh kecilnya bersandar lebih dekat pada dada namja tampan itu. Fuckin' hormone!

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Lu. Kau bilang hentikan, tapi tubuhmu meminta lebih." Smirk yang ditampilkan Sehun, sangat mendukung wajah tampannya. Takkan ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, termasuk Luhan.

"S-shut up!" mata namja manis itu menutup dengan erat. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi dengan cepat pada setiap sentuhan dari namja brengsek yang tengah berbuat senonoh terhadapnya ini.

"Lihat, little Lulu ereksi di tanganku. You fast, huh?" Sehun menyeringai merasakan Luhan kecil yang sudah sangat tegang, dan berkedut-kedut di tangannya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi namja canti ini akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia semakin mempercepat 'kerja' tangannya yang mendorong Luhan ke batasnya.

"AKH! Haaah..." sebuah lengkingan tajam dan tinggi dari Luhan. Cairan putih kental yang hangat miliknya membasahi tangan namja tinggi itu. Tubuh namja cantik itu merosot ke lantai, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

Namja cantik itu dapat merasakan benda kenyal yang lengket melumat bibir mungilnya. Melumat dengan rakus dan intens. Sekali lagi, sangat menyebalkan untuk mengakuinya, tapi Luhan selalu mendambakan bibir itu. Ia membalas ciuman Sehun dengan tak kalah liar. Saling melumat, bertarung lidah, dan berbagi saliva.

"Ahh.." ia mendesah kecewa saat Sehun menarik dirinya, sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Namja tampan itu kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir pink itu.

"Kuharap kau mau menjadi partnerku di acara Jongin nanti malam. Aku akan datang pukul 7, jadi kuharap kau sudah siap saat itu, Baby Lu." Sebuah kecupan terakhir diberikan Sehun di dahi Luhan yang basah, kemudian namja itu pergi dari Flat Luhan. Meninggalkan namja cantik yang diam tak bergerak itu.

"Aku membencimu. Aku memben-"

Luhan tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dengan memeluk kakinya, dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara lututnya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha membenci namja itu, tapi debaran-debaran di dadanya selalu menyesakkan. Ia tak bisa mencintai Sehun, tak boleh. Ini benar-benar salah, dan...

Perasaan ini terlalu suci untuk disalahkan.

**\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/**

Sekelompok orang menggunakan busana resmi seperti jas dan gaun memenuhi setiap sudut pandang Luhan. Beberapa namja dan yeoja saling bercanda dan tertawa dengan segelas Anggur di tangan mereka.

"Kau seksi malam ini, Lu~" sedari tadi Sehun tak henti-hentinya melafalkan hal itu. Tubuh kecil dan kurus yang dibalut kemeja tipis dan transparan milik Luhan terlihat semakin menggugah baginya.

"Kau mau aku pulang sekarang, Sehun?" Luhan menyesal, kenapa ia menyanggupi ajakan namja Oh ini?

"Shirro, kau itu teman kencanku. Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang namja tampan sepertiku tanpa pendamping?" Namja cantik itu hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan narsis dan sok manja Sehun. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya Kai –sang penyelenggara pesta.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang, Sehun~ah." Ucap Kai dengan memberikan tatapan tak suka atas kedatangan sahabatnya yang kalau boleh ia puji, _tepat waktu_ ini. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _suit _hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk nyaris sempurna. Jelas saja, ini adalah pesta petunangannya, ia tak ingin tampil dengan singlet hitam dan celana training seperti yang biasa dikenakannya saat dance.

"Haha mian, Kkamjong~ah. Aku membutuhkan usaha lebih untuk bisa datang kemari." Ujar Sehun tersenyum, berharap sahabatnya ini memaklumi keterlambatannya.

'_Usaha lebih untuk memaksaku kesini.'_ Luhan menambahkan dalam hati.

"Usaha lebih ap- Eh, Kau Lulu yang itu kan? Woaa daebak, tak kusangka Sehun berhasil menggiringmu kesini." Ucapan Kai barusan berhasil mendapatkan jitakan sayang di kepala oleh Sehun.

"Kau kira Lulu-ku itu bola?! Enak saja digiring." Kedua namja itu tampak tidak dewasa sama sekali. Terlihat Kai yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, kemudian mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajah Sehun. Berkata, _'Jegule?!'_ tanpa suara.

"Ah ne. Kkamjong dimana Soo hyung?" tanya Sehun kemudian saat menyadari upacara pertunangan ini takkan bisa dilakukan tanpa Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit menghela nafas, menghembuskannya kasar. Itulah masalahnya, namjachingunya sebentar lagi berubah status menjadi tunangan itu tengah disekap oleh Nyonya Kim atau eommanya sendiri.

"Hufft~ Eomma menyekapnya di kamar. Sedari tadi aku sendiri tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya." Kai aka Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. HunHan yang melihat hal itu bersweatdrop ria, sungguh pemandangan yang tak enak disaksikan. Mengingat wajah tampan Jongin lebih cocok dengan seringaian nakal atau tatapan seduktif.

'_Disekap?'_ Luhan membatin.

Apa itu berarti eomma Jongin tak menyukai tunangan anaknya? Lalu kenapa Jongin mengambil resiko dengan menyukai namja, padahal jelas-jelas eommanya sendiri tidak suka jika anaknya seorang gay. Dan kenapa Jongin terlihat tenang? Begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghinggapi kepala namja China itu, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam. Toh, ini bukan urusannya.

"Sudah, jangan berwajah menjijikkan seperti itu. Jja, bawa kami ketempat Soo hyung." Walaupun Jongin tak terima dengan hinaan Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan membawa tamu yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu ke dalam rumah. Lagipula ia juga sudah tidak sabar, untuk melihat Soo Babynya. Bayangkan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan, sudah lebih dari 20 menit ia tak menatap wajah namja manis itu?!

Luhan memperhatikan sekitar, kesimpulan yang bisa ditariknya saat memasuki rumah Jongin adalah Jongin itu benar-benar kaya. Rumahnya bergaya eropa klasik, dilengkapi dengan peabotan-perabotan mewah yang antik. Beberapa maid berjejer menyambut mereka. Luhan memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan di sebelah Sehun, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman disini.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Eomma, sudah cukup penyiksaanmu terhadap Soo Babyku. Sehun sudah datang, biarkan kami memulai acara pertunagan ini." Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang dihiasi warna emas dan bronze itu lumayan keras. Berusaha sopan, namun gagal; mengingat nada suaranya yang tak sabaran.

'_Penyiksaan?'_ lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Apakah Jongin membiarkan eommanya sendiri menyiksa namja yang dipanggilnya _'Soo'_ itu? Namja yang dicintainya? Sebelum lebih banyak pertanyaan mencuat di kepalanya, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka diikuti dengan gerutuan dari dalam.

"Ne ne, cerewet sekali anakku ini. Eomma tengah bersenang-senang dengan Soo-ie saat kau datang. Bukan menyiksa!" eomma Jongin terlihat masih muda dan neomu yeoppo, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

'_Berapa usia Kim ahjuma saat menikah?'_

Yeoja paruh baya itu memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip dengan Jongin. Hanya saja matanya lebih teduh, dan kulitnya lebih cerah. Bibirnya merah dan sexy seperti Jongin.

Jongin terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan Luhan kepada eommanya. Hal yang membuat Luhan heran, bagaimana eomma Jongin bereaksi sama dengan Jongin saat berkenalan dengannya?

"Ah, kau pasti Lulu yang itu! Woaa seperti yang Sehun~ah bilang, kau memang yeoppo. Tapi tak seyeoppo menantuku~" Luhan menarik kembali semua pemikiran buruknya tentang Nyonya Kim. Yeoja berpenampilan elegan itu sama sekali tak terlihat sebagai mertua yang jahat ataupun kejam.

"Ya, eomma tak adil, lebih membela Jongin!" ucap Sehun yang terdengar merajuk, yang ditanggapi oleh Nyonya Kim dengan elusan di kepala Sehun. Sementara Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun.

"J-Jonginnie~" sebuah suara lembut membuat Jongin merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman lembut. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara 'Soo'-nya.

"Ah, kalian mau lihat hasil sihir eomma?" Jongin memutar bola matanya. Namun mengikuti langkah eommanya kedalam kamar. Mereka bisa melihat seorang namja mungil berbalut _suit_ putih tengah duduk di tempat tidur. Namja itu sepertinya tengah gugup, ia menekurkan kepala dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Soo Baby, gwaenchanayeo?" ucap Jongin berlutut di tepi ranjang, dan memegang jemari kecil calon tunangannya yang terasa dingin.

"N-nan gwenchanayeo.." karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya, Kai pun menegakkan kepala namja mungil itu dengan menarik dagunya. Membuatnya mendongak, sehingga Kai bisa menatap wajah cantiknya. Kungsoo hanya pasrah, membiarkan Kai melihat wajahnya yang...

"Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungie?" Semua di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap wajah namja.. Entahlah, mereka tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa disebut namja sekarang.

"Sihir~ neomu yeppeo, eoh?" ucap nyonya Kim penuh semangat, dari nada suaranya ia terdengar bangga sekali pada hasil karyanya.

"Tapi..." Kai masih saja terpaku menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kelihatan gugup dan memaksakan senyumnya. Begitupula dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Ah, eomma harus mengumumkan bahwa acara pertunangannya sudah bisa dimulai." Nyonya Kim memeriksa jam tangannya, kaget karena seharusnya satu jam lalu acara ini telah berlangsung. Ia merasa tidak enak pada tamu undangan yang rata-rata bukanlah orang biasa.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, yeoja yang sebenarnya sudah berusia paruh baya itu pergi, dengan sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibir calon menantunya. Dan tentu saja mendapat protesan dari Jongin, _'Yak!'_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika eommanya sudah mulai mengusilinya. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum usil, dan memberikan senyuman nakal pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mengingat Sehun sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, tidak aneh jika Sehun juga digoda seperti tadi olehnya.

"Jo-Jonginnie, apa aku terlihat seaneh itu?" Kyungsoo merasa risih karena tatapan Jongin padanya. Tangan namja tan itu juga tak kunjung beranjak dari pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"..."

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir penuh keduanya. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Kai, hanya diam membiarkan namjachingunya melumat bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas namja itu semakin memberat, dan tangannya yang berada di pipi namjanya, bergerak tidak beraturan mengelus pipi lembut itu. Kyungsoo hendak membalas ciuman yang seperti ekstasi, memabukkan, dan mencandu; namun mata bulatnya yang mulai sayu menangkap sosok Sehun dan seorang namja cantik yang tengah salah tingkah itu.

Ia sangat malu, melakukannya di depan orang begini. Kyungsoo melakukan perlawanan dengan mendorong bahu Jongin –yang ya Tuhan, ia akui kekalahannya dalam urusan tenaga. Jongin tak berpindah sesentipun, jadilah ia memukuli bahu Jongin dan susah payah berusaha bicara di tengah pagutan namja Tan itu.

"Umbhh.. Jo-nginniehh...ha-jimahhh...unghh.." setelah beberapa lumatan lagi di bibir ranum namja mungil itu, Kai akhirnya bersedia melepaskan pagutannya. Nafas berat keduanya saling berpacu. Wajah cantik itu berwarna merah seperti apel matang yang sangat menggungah untuk di cicipi. Kai bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk dapat mencicipi 'apel' manis ini. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengecap bibir plump yang berbentuk seperti hati itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum ia bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Kau terlihat sempurna, Soo baby. Tapi aku akan sangat berterimakasih, jika kau mau menghapus _make up_ dan _Lipgloss Mapple_ itu dari bibirmu. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai acara ini selesai." Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat ini. Ia tidak ingat kapan eomma Jongin memakaikan _Lipgloss Mapple_ di bibirnya; yang ia ingat, calon mertuanya itu hanya memakaikan _Lipgloss_ bening tanpa rasa.

"Ekhem! Soo hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu. Umm... mungkin dia bisa membantumu untuk menghapus _make up_-mu." Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya. Namun Luhan menyerah, ini mungkin tidak ada ruginya. Toh namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo ini tak akan menggigit.

"Annyonghasseyeo, joneun Xi Luhan imnida."

"Anyeonghasseyeo Luhan-ssi, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida~" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dan entah kenapa mata belonya yang khas itu selalu terlihat membulat. Sebelum Jongin mengulangi kiss scenenya yang tadi, Sehun segera menarik namja tan itu keluar kamar; dan mengatakan mereka akan menunggu di luar.

"Sehun."

"Hmm?" kedua namja tampan itu tengah menyandar pada dinding di depan kamar eommanya Jongin, menunggu Luhan membersihkan _make up_ yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin cantik. Walau tanpa _make up_ pun, namja mungil itu tetap mempesona di mata Kai.*nado*

"Bagaimana caramu mengajaknya kesini? Maksudku, bukankah Lulu-mu itu tidak mengakui..." Kai sedikit sangsi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini merasa sedih karena ucapannya, jadi Kai memilih tak melanjutkan.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu apa yang teman sepermainannya ini berusaha sampaikan padanya. Ne, dia tahu pasti bahwa Luhan tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun. Namja cantik itu selalu terang-terangan menolaknya, dan berkata sedikit kasar di beberapa kesempatan.

"Haha cukup dengan 'sentuhan' dari tangan mengagumkan milikku~" ucapnya tersenyum seduktif. Jongin tak memiliki kata-kata untuk mengomentari ucapan ambigu sahabatnya, pukulan di bahu lah yang menggantikannya. Ah biarlah, setidaknya Sehun bukanlah namja yang cengeng yang menangisi nasib percintaannya.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau menikmati pestanya?" pesta pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Dan sesuai janjinya, Sehun akan mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, kecuali kau tidak seenaknya mencium pipiku tadi. Kau brengsek, Oh-ssi." Masih melekat diingatan namja China itu saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencium pipinya di tengah-tengah acara pertukaran cincin. Untung saja saat itu semua undangan tengah fokus pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Salahkan sendiri ekspresimu yang seperti minta dicium, Lu." Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, menggoda Luhan. Namja cantik itu hanya melipat tangannya di atas dada, lalu memandang keluar kaca jendela.

"Ekspresi minta dicium? Huh, kau bercanda?" Sehun bisa menangkap nada tak suka dari ucapan Luhan. Bukan karena ucapnnya yang menggoda namja China itu. Sehun tahu, ekspresi Luhan saat melihat acara pertunangan itu adalah kesedihan.

"Kau ingat Lu?" Luhan menunggu Sehun melanjutkan, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan dibawah rata-rata. Ia ingin punya lebih banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan namja di sebelahnya, sebelum mereka sampai ke Flat Luhan.

"Dulu kau akan blushing dengan mudahnya saat aku menggodamu seperti itu. Pipimu yang dulu lebih chubby dari sekarang, akan memerah seperti tomat. Aku menyukainya, terlihat sempurna dengan warna kulitmu yang putih." Namja yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu tak bersuara sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam, menatapi bayangan Sehun yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Karena tak ada respon, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Telingamu bahkan juga memerah seperti kepiting rebus, saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Dan sampai sekarangpun, aku masih berpikir begitu." Sehun terus saja berbicara meski Luhan sepertinya tak mau mendengarkan ataupun merespon ucapnnya.

"Aku juga ingat bagaimana kau gelagapan saat first kiss kita. Dan bagaimana matamu terlihat sayu saat aku melepaskan ciuman kita. Kau sangat memp-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membual hal yang tidak penting, dan segera antarkan aku ke flatku?" ia sudah jengah dan tak mau lagi mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namja tampan itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan membanting stir ke kanan. Hingga membuat Luhan kaget; untunglah jalanan disini sedikit sepi dan Sehun berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Apa bagimu hal yang kau lalui bersamaku tidak penting, LUHAN?" namja China itu terkesiap dengan emosi Sehun yang tiba-tiba meluap. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Sehun; menurutnya, namja bermarga Oh ini tak berhak meneriakinya. Dia bukan namjachingunya, baiklah, bukan lagi namjachingunya. Walaupun keputusan itu secara sepihak diambilnya, tapi bagi Luhan hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Jauh disaat ia mengetahui kebohongan Sehun. Jadi, ia tidak punya hak untuk menaikkan suara kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir dirimu penting, _**kid**_?" ia tahu, Sehun sangat membenci panggilan itu. Namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu menatap ke dalam mata Luhan lebih dalam. Bahunya naik-turun menahan emosi. Namja cantik itu merasakan hawa mengancam disekitarnya. Jujur ia merasa takut dengan tatapan namja di depannya ini. Luhan merasa seperti mangsa yang tak berdaya di hadapan seekor _beast_ yang marah.

Luhan tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, detik berikutnya bibir mungilnya telah ditekan dan dilumat oleh benda kenyal yang basah dan lengket. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuhnya dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Bahunya di cengkram serta di tekan dengan kuat, hingga tubuhnya tenggelam pada jok mobil.

"Ahmmp!" nafasnya tercekat saat sesuatu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kemudian benda yang kenyal memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Terasa seperti besi berkarat yang memuakkan. Ia tidak suka itu, ini pasti rasa darah dari bibirnya sendiri. Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, mencengkram lengan namja yang kini tengah menciumnya dengan kasar dan liar. Ia berusaha melakukan perlawanan dengan mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Namun bukannya menjauh, tubuh diatasnya semakin menghimpitnya dan menciumi bibirnya dengan brutal.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia, Luhan tak sanggup lagi melakukannya. Ia telah kehabisan oksigen dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dan sialnya, namja diatasnya ini tak mau menghentikan aksinya yang bisa merenggut nyawa Luhan.

"Hahh hahh hahh..." deru nafas yang berpacu saling berebut oksigen yang ada, memenuhi mobil hitam itu. Namja tampan bermarga Oh itulah yang terlebih dahulu angkat bicara, meski nafasnya masih belum stabil.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau memanggilku be-" namja itu tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit melihat wajah namja cantik itu. Mata bulat itu dipenuhi air mata, mengalir membentuk anak sungai di pipinya. Tatapannya yang sarat akan kepedihan dan kesedihan menyayat Sehun.

"Lu, aku tidak bermaksud..." Luhan menampik tangannya saat berusaha mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipi namja cantik itu. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menyiksa ketika melihat bibir namja yang dicintainya berdarah –dan ia sendirilah penyebabnya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Xiao Lu..."

Semua bergerak tak terkendali, diingatan Luhan semua berjalan cepat. Sehun yang memeluknya seraya mengecup setiap sudut wajahnya dengan kata 'Mianhae' mengalun diselanya. Perasaan sakit, sedih, marah, benci, dan... cinta menyatu. Segera setelah sentuhan panas Sehun yang mengelus punggungnya, bermaksud menenangkan; namun mendapat respon erangan sugestif dari namja cantik itu. Bibir Sehun mulai memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di sekitar leher dan dagu Luhan.

Ini seperti sebuah ketetapan yang tak perlu di debatkan lagi. Seperti matahari yang selalu terbit dari Timur, semua orang tahu itu dengan pasti. Begitupula dengan hubungan mereka. Di lubuk hati mereka, keduanya tahu pasti bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Tidak peduli betapa keras dan kasar ucapan Luhan yang mengingkari perasaannya; tapi ia tahu, Sehun tahu, itu sebuah kebohongan.

Jadi, ketika baju, celana, bahkan saat seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya di_'buang'_ oleh namja Oh itu; tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan. Kini udara mobil itu terasa terlalu panas bagi keduanya. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, yang mereka pentingkan saat ini adalah merasakan keberadaan masing-masing.

"Eunghh..."

Segera, erangan dan lenguhan memenuhi mobil hitam itu. Pergerakan Sehun di dalamnya cepat dan lembut secara bersamaan. Sarat akan kerinduan dan cinta yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Jemari kaki Luhan melengkung saat Sehun berhasil menyentuhnya sampai titik terdalam.

"F-faster! Faster!"

Namja tampan itu menurutinya, mempercepat pergerakannya. Menusuk lebih cepat dan dalam, menyentuh prostat Luhan berkali-kali. Memberikan lumatan dengan bibir lengketnya, dari dada hingga menemukan tempatnya di bibir pink bengkak Luhan yang terus mendesah nikmat. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah beberapa tusukan dan hentakan di pusat hasratnya, namja cantik itupun mencapai puncaknya. Mengotori dada dan perut keduanya dengan cairan semennya. Segera Sehun menyusulnya, tak sanggup menahan lebih lama di saat hole ketat Luhan menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Keduanya kelelahan dan berkeringat, namun semuanya terasa benar. Namja China itu telah tertidur karena kelelahan. Sehun membersihkan semua kekacauan di tubuh namja cantiknya. Melap cairan yang bercampur keringat di tubuh Luhan dengan tisu. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seolah LuHan adalah sesuatu berharga yang mudah pecah. Setelah bersih, ia memakaikan pakaian Luhan yang tadi ia buang sembarangan. Lalu mengantarkan namja cantik itu pulang.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan diatas kasurnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama bermotif rusa favoritenya –kado dari Sehun. Ia memandangi wajah angelic Luhan yang tidur dengan damai. Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus wajah namja yang di cintainya itu. Merapikan poni yang menempel di dahi Luhan. Namja cantik itu mendekatkan kepalanya terhadap sentuhan nyaman itu. Sehun tersenyum lembut karenanya, betapa ia mencintai namja ini.

Ia ingin beranjak saat matanya menemukan boneka rusa ukuran sedang berada di salah satu bantal Luhan. Sehun tidak menyangka, Luhan masih menyimpan boneka itu. Benda itu diberikannya 4 tahun yang lalu, di hari kencan pertama mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka saling mencintai, hidup berjalan manis dengan saling peduli dan mencintai. Melalui dan menghadapi banyak hal bersama. Tidak sampai setahun yang lalu, saat kebohongan yang tanpa sengaja dibuat Sehun diketahui Luhan. Ia membuat Luhan menangis, dan namja China itu memutuskannya secara sepihak. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah sekaligus karena pernah mengecewakan Luhan.

Di dalam hatinya Sehun berjanji, ia akan memperbaiki segalanya. Mengembalikan senyuman ceria di wajah malaikat yang tengah tertidur dengan damai ini. Membawa LuHan kembali ke dekapannya, dan menjadikannya pendamping abadi dalam hidup. Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka nantinya.

CUP

"Jaljayeo, saranghae~" pamitnya sebelum kembali ke flatnya sendiri. Tanpa ia ketahui, setelah bunyi click pada pintu depan, Luhan membuka matanya. Memeluk boneka yang dinamainya SeLu itu ke dada, seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya.

"_Kau_ tidak akan meninggalkanku. Benarkan?" pertanyaan tak terjawab itu mengambang di udara. Walau berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri, LuHan tahu, hidup tak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Tidak di saat kau berusia 24 tahun dan merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga Xi. Ia sudah kehabisan waktu, dan harus menyerah.

**TBC**

Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshot, tp ntar kepanjangan... komen ne? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Annonymous (Don't Called It Love)

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, angst, comfort

Rate : **T**

Length : Chaptered - 2

Disclaimer : Sehun belongs to Luhan. The ideas belongs to me.

Summary : [Ch.2 UPDATE!] Perasaan keduanya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, mereka saling mencintai. Tapi SeHun membuat LuHan menelan kekecewaan. LuHan berarap dapat melupakan Sehun, namun tidak disaat namja yang ia cintai itu selalu datang di kehidupannya. **A HunHan/SeLu fanfic with KaiSoo & ChanBaek inside!**

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Anyeong~ ini HunHan pertama Phoenix, Yeeeee! XD Moga aja sukses~

IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

**Annonymous (Don't Called It Love)**

**Part 2**

©Phoenix Channie

.

.

.

.

"Chagie, perkenalkan ini anak teman eomma yang dari Canada itu, namanya Wu Yi Fan." Nyonya Xi tersenyum pada namja tinggi disebelahnya. Pewaris tunggal Wu Coorperation, perusahaan parfume terkenal di Canada dan memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia.

"Annyong Yi Fan ssi, Xi Lu Han imnida." Luhan berusaha tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk, sesuai yang diajarkan keluarga besar Xi. Namja tinggi dan menawan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan gesture seorang namja terhormat.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, Luhan ssi. Ini bukan sekedar pujian, tapi kau sungguh menawan."

"Xixie, Yi Fan ssi. Tapi, akulah yang merasa terhormat bertemu denganmu. " Nyonya Xi terlihat sangat bahagia dengan interaksi putranya dan pewaris Wu ini. Ia pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Luhan apa.

"Ommo ommo kalian berdua manis sekali, terlihat sangat serasi!" Kris tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Sementara Luhan... dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi juga. Di usianya yang ke-24 tahun ini, sudah jelas eommanya berencana menikahkannya dengan pewaris Wu ini. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, eommanya sudah mewanti-wanti untuk menemukan pasangan yang pas –dalam hal ini mapan dan terpandang. Ia mengalami dilema selama satu bulan lebih saat eommanya berkata akan menjodohkannya jika belum menemukan pasangan hingga usia ke-24 nanti.

Karena itulah, saat Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai namja yang berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan berasal dari keluarga yang mengelola rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul; LuHan mengira telah berhasil memilih namja yang tepat. Bukannya soal harta. Hal yang terpenting adalah LuHan sejak awal memang tertarik pada namja Oh itu. Ia mengaguminya sejak Sehun memberikan LuHan tawaran duduk satu meja dengannya ketika cafe penuh. Dan tambahan informasi bahwa Sehun cukup 'Pas' agar bisa diterima eomma Luhan adalah bonus.

Tapi namja Oh itu membohonginya. Dan sekarang disaat LuHan terlalu mencintainya dan tak mungkin bisa mencari pengganti lain; ia harus menikah dengan namja pilihan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding berbentuk segi enam di dinding dapur Luhan menunjukkan pukul 02:00 PM KST. Seharusnya sekarang ia berada di balik meja kerja dengan label emas CEO Xi Luhan dari kaca diatas mejanya. Untuk beberapa hari ini, ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya di _Flat_nya yang nyaman dan tenang. Setidaknya disini tidak akan terdengar bisikan-bisikan karyawannya di Xi Coorparation, tentang pernikahannya dan Kris yang akan berlangsung hari senin –yang berarti dua hari lagi.

"Ugh." Luhan bisa merasakan lambungnya yang mengkerut, kemudian mengeluarkan zat asam lambung yang menyiksa. Memberikan rasa perih di perutnya, mengirim sinyal ke otak namja China itu untuk segera mengisi lambung kecilnya. Tanpa menuggu sakit di perutnya semakin menyiksa, ia membuka lemari pendingin.

Segalon kecil** susu strowberry** –persedian untuk sepupunya Baekhyun yang sering menerobos masuk jika tengah dalam pertengakran kecil dengan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol-, beberapa botol **air mineral**, **daging ayam mentah** –yang mungkin telah memasuki masa expired-, **sayuran** (yang untungnya masih)segar, dan sedikit **buah-buahan**.

Setelah mendata seluruh isi lemari pendinginnya, Luhan tidak heran, kenapa _magh_nya sering kambuh. Kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke mini market dan mengisi lemari itu? Setelah mengingat sedikit memory 2 bulan yang lalu saat Baekhyun menariknya ke dalam mini market dengan dumelan khasnya, _'Aku tidak percaya hyung bisa hidup dengan kulkas kosong!' _; Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Jangan salahkan kesibukannya sebagai CEO hingga ia tak ayal lebih sering menghabiskan waktu makan siang di luar bersama rekan bisnisnya. Disaat seperti inilah ia menyesali ketidak peduliannya akan keperluan belanja bulanan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil 2 buah apel, daripada tidak makan sama sekali.

BLAM!

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menjatuhkan buah apel yang baru digigitnya itu saking kagetnya. Seorang namja mendobrak pintu dan masuk dengan meneriakkan namanya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sang pendobrak aka Sehun menemukannya di dapur. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun terlihat sangat marah, dan sepertinya itu karena Luhan sendiri. Namja cantik itu sedikit menahan nafasnya melihat tatapan yang memancarkan kemarahan dari namja di depannya.

"Katakan! Katakan padaku, bahwa kau tak akan menikah 2 hari lagi! Katakan Luhan!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil itu dan memberi penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun." Luhan bisa merasakan kemarahan dari cengkraman Sehun. Cengkraman di lengannya terasa sangat sakit, mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas memar setelah ini.

"Tidak! Katakan dulu bahwa kau tidak akan menikah!" cengkramannya semakin kuat, membuat air mata menggenang di sudut mata Luhan. Namja tampan itu menyakitinya, menyakiti lengan dan hatinya.

"Ne, aku akan menikah 2 hari lagi! Kau puas?!" teriak Luhan balik. Ia bisa melihat reaksi terkejut di mata Sehun. Mata hazelnya terlihat kosong dan juga sedih. Perlahan cengkramannya terlepas, kembali di sisi tubunya.

"I-itu bohongkan?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Semua sudah terlambat Sehun. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikah. Dan bukan dengan_**mu**_!" nafasnya menggebu tak bisa mengontrol emosi yang selama ini semakin memuncak. Kalau saja Sehun tidak membohonginya, maka ia tak perlu mengalami semua ini. Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam membatu dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Kau tahu? Jika saja kau tidak berbohong tentang usiamu dan status keluargamu, maka aku bisa menemukan namja lain untuk kujadikan kekasih. Calon suamiku. Tapi kau, kau menghancurkanku!" Semua ucapan itu keluar tak terkendali. Luhan tidak ada maksud menyakiti Sehun, tapi emosinya berkata lain. Sehun tampak kembali dari shocknya, matanya memandang dingin ke Luhan. Tatapan yang tak akan pernah ia berikan pada orang yang nyatanya sangat ia cintai dan berharga baginya.

"Jadi, semua ini masalah status keluarga, eoh? Masalah materi eoh, tuan muda Xi LuHan?"

'_Ahninde!'_ teriak batin LuHan, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya berlawanan.

"Geure! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan anak kecil yang mengandalkan cinta sepertimu. Ini kehidupan nyata, bukan negeri dongeng dimana kau bisa hidup dengan cinta. Dewasalah, Oh Sehun!" LuHan bisa merasakan hatinya remuk bersamaan dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sama remuknya dengannya.

Sehun menangis.

Orang yang dicintainya menangis. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja untuk menarik ucapannya. Tapi tak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya terasa menyiksa. Tiap detik berlalu seperti selamanya. Merangkak terlalu pelan, hingga Sehun membuka bibirnya.

"Kau benar LuHan-ssi, betapa konyolnya aku. Mianhae telah menyia-nyiakan waktumu denganku. Anggap saja yang kita lalui adalah kesalahan. Selamat atas pernikahannya. Dan... Selamat tinggal, LuHan-ssi." Dengan itu SeHun meninggalkan flat Luhan, dan mungkin takkan melangkahkan kaki disana lagi. Meniggalkan LuHan merosot ke lantai, menatapi tempat dimana namja Oh itu berdiri sebelumnya.

Ahninde. Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Perkataan SeHun terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia menutupi kedua telinganya, namun tak sanggup menghilangkan suara itu dari pikirannya. Wajah SeHun yang terluka, dan air matanya melekat diingatannya. Semua berputar seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulang-ulang gambar yang sama. Menyiksa LuHan lebih jauh lagi.

'_Kau benar LuHan-ssi, betapa konyolnya aku. Mianhae telah menyia-nyiakan waktumu denganku. Anggap saja yang kita lalui adalah kesalahan...'_

Tidak, itu semua tidak benar! Apa yang mereka lalui bukanlah suatu kesalahan ataupun hal yang sia-sia. Semua kenangan mereka sangat berharga. Kenangan pertemuan pertama mereka di cafe. Kenangan saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya kala menyebrangi jalan. Saat ia melihat SeHun latihan dance, dan mengajaknya menari bersama. Ketika Sehun datang ke flatnya saat Luhan ketakutan karena mati lampu. Saat dimana Sehun mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, dan mebelikannya SeLu. Dan kenangan ketika first kissnya dengan Sehun, bahkan saat itu mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan kenangan ketika mereka berhubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya di flat Luhan, setelah pernyataan cinta yang kikuk dari Sehun. Semua yang mereka lewati adalah hal yang indah dan sangat berarti, melekat indah di memory Luhan. Jadi, Sehun tidak seharusnya meminta Luhan mengganggap semua itu adalah kesalahan.

'_Selamat atas pernikahannya. Dan... Selamat tinggal, LuHan-ssi...'_

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menyelamatinya atas pernikahan yang akan membuatnya menderita? Sehun seharusnya tahu, ia melalui hidupnya dengan baik berkat keberadaan namja tampan itu disisinya. Dan sekarang, siapa Sehun beraninya meninggalkan Luhan?

"Kau kejam Sehun... Ahhh!" sekeras apapun Luhan berteriak, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa remuk ataupun sesak di dadanya. Ia hancur tanpa Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun. Seberapapun namja itu mengecewakannya, tak bisa merubah fakta bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Jatuh dalam dekapan SeHun, tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

Malam itu, LuHan menghabiskan waktunya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tanpa selimut dan mata yang tak bisa memejam.

©**Phoenix Channie**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Lulu hyungie!~" suara ceria penuh semangat namja bereyeliner itu menandakan ia dalam mood yang bagus hari ini. Mengingat sepupu tercintanya akan menikah besok, sedikit kunjungan untuk menggoda hyungnya itu mungkin ide yang menarik!

"Rusa gege!" itu tidak baik, nada suara Baekhyun sudah mulai naik. Ia mulai tidak sabaran, kakinya sudah pegal –5 menit adalah batas waktu terlamanya dalam menuggu. Jika saja sekarang Chanyeol-lah yang membuatnya menunggu, maka namja jangkukng itu akan menjadi target teknik hapkido terbarunya. Untunglah ini adalah Luhan hyung kesayangannya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Lulu ge!"

Ngiiiiing~

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, bersiap-siap mempraktekkan tendangan yang diajarkan temannya dari China.

"Hiaaaat!"

KRIEEET

BRUGH!

Dengan tidak elitnya, Baekhyun terjatuh, karena pintu flat Luhan memang tak di kunci. Jadi terbuka dengan mudah saat sepatu namja blasteran Korea dan China itu menyentuhnya. Baekhyun merengek, mengeluh tentang betapa sakitnya kaki Baekhyun yang terenggang. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan peregangan seperti itu, mengingat tak jarang juga ia _'berlatih'_ dengan kekasihnya. Jika kau tahu yang kumaksud.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu meringis menilik setiap sudut flat, mencari sosok namja kurus itu.

"Ceroboh sekali, membiarkan pintu tak dikunci!" dumelnya.

Tempat pertama yang diperiksanya adalah dapur. Ia tidak yakin Luhan ada disana, mengingat hyungnya itu tak suka makan. Alasan utamanya adalah ia ingat susu strawberry yang ia beli –dengan uang Luhan– dua bulan yang lalu.

"Masih penuh!" Saking senangnya, Baekhyun malah sibuk menuang susu favoritenya itu ke gelas. Lupa akan tujuan awalnya datang. Ia duduk manis di kursi ruang makan dengan satu galon kecil dan segelas penuh susu strawberry di atas meja. Ia meniup susu itu dengan sedotan hingga muncul gelembung-gelembung udara di permukaan –ritualnya sebelum minum. Kemudian tersenyum cerah, meneguk susu itu hingga separohnya. Baekhyun menjilat sisa susu yang berada di sekitar bibirnya dan meloncat-loncat senang di tempat duduknya.

"Mashita!~" lalu melanjutkan meminum habis separoh sisa di gelasnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, ia menerima pesan dari namjachingunya.

_**From: My ChanChan (MINE!)**_

_HyunHyun ah~ neol eodigayeo, chagi? :D_

Baekhyun sangat senang menerima pesan itu. Saat hendak membalas, sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia menuang lagi ke gelasnya, menempelkan bibir disana tanpa bermaksud meminumnya. Lalu meriksa penampilannya di kaca berbentuk Stroberi pemberian Chanyeol; memastikan susu itu belepotan di sekitar mulutnya, dan sedikit tambahan di ujung hidung mancungnya. Kemudian berfoto dengan pose seimut mungkin layaknya puppy. Ia mengirimnya pada Chanyeol beserta tulisan:

_**To: My ChanChan (MINE!)**_

_Mau bantu Baekkie membersihkan susunya?_

_Datang ke flat Luhan hyung, ChanChan! :3_

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya. Ia yakin, kuarang dari 10 menit lagi, namja Park itu sampai disini. Oh bicara soal LuHan hyung...

"Ah benar! Lulu hyung dimana, eoh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir rasional. Tempat favorite Luhan adalah kamarnya dan sofa. Mungkin saja namja penyuka Bubble Tea itu berada di antara 2 tempat itu. Pertama sofa ruang tengah, kosong. Pilihan terakhir, kamar tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang tengah tertidur mebelakanginya. Ide usil terlintas di benaknya. Segera saja ia meloncat ke atas tempat tidur, menimpa Luhan.

"Lulu hyung!~"

Baekhyun mengira akan mendapati wajah meringis Luhan. Namun saat melihat wajah namja Xi itu, Baekhyun berubah jadi panik. Namja kurus itu nampak pucat, begitupula bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan kulitnya terasa sangat dingin.

"Gege kau kenapa?" ia mengguncang tubuh kurus itu. Namun namja itu meresponnya dengan suara gemeretak gigi dan tubuh yang menggigil. Ia tahu Luhan dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. Sebelum Baekhyun berlari panik mengitari flat sepupunya ini, ia segera mendial nomor 1 pada panggilan cepatnya.

"Yeollie cepat kesini!"

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEE LuHan hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung jangan tinggalin Baekkie! Huweee~" namja mungil itu tidak peduli jika eyelinernya luntur. Ia terus saja menangisi hyung kesayangannya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit Seoul.

"Sttt, tenanglah Baekkie. Nanti kau bisa diusir perawat, chagie." Walaupun namjachingunya berusaha menenangkan, tapi Baekhyun tak mau berhenti menangis.

"Hiks hiks, biarin! Lulu hyuuuuung!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh LuHan dengan erat, mengguncang-guncangnya.

"B-Baekkiehh..."

"Ne?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

"Aku hanya demam biasa, bukannya meninggal. Nan gwaenchanayeo, sincha. Jadi bisakah My little Bacon merenggangkan dekapannya? Ohok, hyung susah bernafashh..." pinta Lu Han yang mendapat tatapan cemburu dari Chanyeol. Bacon hanya miliknya!

"Ah mian!" ia melepaskan LuHan yang berusaha mengisi udara ke paru-parunya.

LuHan memandangi sekitarnya, ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Ini rumah sakit, tempat yang sering ia kunjungi dan meupakan tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Ironis, karena kondisi fisik LuHan bukanlah yang terbaik, dengan kata lain lemah; ia sering bolak-balik ke rumah sakit sedari kecil. Namun, semenjak ia bersama Sehun, ia jarang mengunjungi tempat yang berbau obat ini. Ia merasa janggal kembali menghirup aroma memuakkan ini. Seharusnya ia tak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat ini. Yah, seharusnya...

"Lulu ge."

"Humm?" gumam LuHan menatap ke mata sembab dan berair sepupunya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang LuHan.

"Chukkae~" ujarnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Chukkae untuk pernikahanmu besok hyungie~ Baekkie harap, gege akan bahagia. Calon nampyeon gege itu sangat tampan, eoh~" ujarnya bangkit dari tubuh LuHan. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum tipis.

'_Bahagia...'_

Baekhyun dapat membaca perubahan ekspresi gegenya, baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, sampai sebuah gerutuan tertangkap telinganya.

"Memangnya setampan apa sih namja itu?!" gerutu Chanyeol pelan dengan bibir manyun dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Baekhyun yang mendengar dan melihat hal itu mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian mengambil salah satu tangan Chanyeol dan...

KRAUK!

"Aww!" namja jangkung itu meringis menatapi bekas gigitan Baekhyun di pergelangannya. Namjachingunya ini memang suka sekali _'menggigit'_, dalam berbagai makna. Chanyeol hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendapat _'Shusssh berisik!'_ dari Baconnya. LuHan hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kelakuan sepupunya dan sang kekasih. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Lulu ge, apakah gege masih belum bisa melupakan Se-"

"Aku lapar. Bisakah Baekkie membelikan roti untuk hyung?" potong LuHan. Ia tahu sepupunya akan membahas namja _itu_. Baekhyun kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, terbersit niat untuk menggigit tangan hyungnya ini. Tapi ia urungkan, karena ia terlalu menyayanginya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Hyung tahu tidak? Jika seperti ini terus... hyung akan terperangkap dalam siklus yang sama. Menjalani hari-hari gege dengan bayang-bayang namja itu, kemudian merasa 'sakit' lagi. Hyung harus bisa maju, tinggalkan masa lalu." LuHan mematung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

Apakah ia mau terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang Sehun?

Apakah ia siap menanggung rasa sakit di dada kirinya untuk seumur hidup? Dan pertanyaan terpenting,

'Apakah ia bisa menjalani harinya _**tanpa**_ Sehun?'

Namja kurus itu memejamkan matanya, SeHun tak mengunjunginya. Tentu saja, bukankah namja itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tak akan muncul lagi di kehidupan LuHan? Ingin rasanya LuHan melarikan diri dari semua ini. Ia berharap semua kembali saat ia masih sendiri, sebelum bertemu Sehun. Sebaiknya mereka tidak pernah bertemu...

'_**Benarkah?'**_

.

.

.

.

"Chogiyeo?" namja tinggi berambut pirang itu memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Namun seorang namja berlingkaran hitam disekitar matanya –yang mungkin adalah sang pemilik toko– terlihat tengah tergegas keluar dari toko itu. ia mengemasi tasnya sebelum akhirnya melihat namja tinggi itu tengah berdiri di pintu masuk toko.

"Kalau ingin beli bunga nanti saja, aku harus keluar." Ujarnya acuh, bersiap mengunci pintu.

"Geunde, aku ingin membeli bungamu." Ujarnya.

"Andwae, aku harus pergi. Tas Gucci yang kuinginkan turun harga!" tolaknya. Namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya. Oh ayolah, kau menolak pelanggan karena tas yang kau inginkan tengah sale? Baru saja namja bermata panda itu hendak pergi saat namja jangkung itu menahannya.

"Aku akan membayarnya seharga tas Gucci baru, bukan sale." Dalam sekejap, namja panda itu memutar arah, menarik tangan Kris –namja tinggi itu- masuk ke dalam tokonya. Merangkai bunga dengan cekatan, kemudian menyerahkannya pada namja yang terpaku melihat kecepatannya berkerja.

"Datang lagi eoh, gege~" ujar namja panda itu melambai-lambai ceria. Kris tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Anak yang unik."

_***At Seoul Hospital**_

"LuHan ssi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya namja tampan itu. bunga pemberiannya berada di atas meja kecil di sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Nan gwaenchana YiFan ssi, sebentar lagi aku dibolehkan pulang. Gomawo telah membesukku." Namja Xi itu tersenyum simpul, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Ne, kau adalah tunanganku dan segera akan menjadi anaeku, jadi tak perlu berterimakasih." Ujarnya. LuHan mengigit bibir bawahnya, memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Kenapa namja ini mengingatkannya perihal pernikahan mereka? Padahal ia tak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Meskipun acaranya akan berlangsung besok.

Ia menatap pada namja yang segera akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Tak ada yang salah padanya. Walaupun ada kesan dingin, tapi sepertinya dia namja yang baik. Apakah ia harus mencoba menicintai namja ini dan menerima takdirnya? Namun masalahnya, apakah ia bisa hidup dengan namja ini, sementara hatinya milik SeHun?

"YiFan ssi..."

"Ne, LuHan ssi?"

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan kita? Maksudku, tidakkah kau memiliki pilihan sendiri?" LuHan tak yakin menanyakan hal ini. Ia sangsi, nanti Kris malah menganggapnya tak sopan dan tak menerima perjodoh mereka. Namun namja itu menjawabnya juga.

"Aku bisa saja memilih pendamping hidupku sendiri. Tapi, aku menerima permintaan appa. Karena aku yakin, orangtuaku tidak sembarangan memilih. Dan disinilah aku, bersamamu. Mereka memberiku yang terbaik dari yang terbaik." Ujarnya tersenyum lembut. Ucapan namja ini berhasil menimbulkan semburat tipis di kedua pipi tirus LuHan.

"G-gomawo, Kris ssi. Geunde... apakah tidak ada seseorang yang membuatmu uhmm... tertarik? Maksudku, kita baru beberapa hari ini bertemu. Tidak adakah seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik sebelumnya?" LuHan sedikit khawatir Kris akan benar-benar tersinggung kali ini. Namun, namja jangkung itu tampak memikirkan ucapan LuHan.

'_Datang lagi eoh, gege~'_

Entah kenapa, bayangan namja bermata panda itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Kris. Aneh. Kris terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menatap namja Xi itu tepat di matanya.

"Waegeure LuHan ssi? Apakah kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini?"

"A-ahninde, hanya saja..." LuHan tercekat di sela ucapannya. Apakah ia harus membicarakan tentang ia dengan Sehun dengan namja ini? Tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada Kris. Tapi...

"Kris ssi, aku..."

.

.

.

Hari yang telah dinantikan oleh nyonya Xi telah datang. Hari dimana ia akan melepas anak tunggalnya dalam pernikahan bersama pewaris Wu Coorporation. Dekorasinya begitu mewah, tidak mengherankan mengingat keduanya kaum jetset. Para tamu undangan telah berdatangan dengan busana mewah mereka. Sementara itu Luhan masih saja berdiam di depan meja rias. Duduk menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Lulu ge?" Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang mucul dari balik pintu bersama Chanyeol. Mereka mendekati Luhan yang masih saja memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Gege, kau cantik sekali!" serunya. Luhan memang terlihat menawan dengan stelan jas berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupunya. Namun wajahnya yang cantik terlihat muram. Sampai sekarang, Sehun masih belum menghubungi ataupun mendatanginya. Biasanya, seberapa kasarpun perkataaan Luhan, namja itu selalu datang seolah ia tak pernah mendengar apapun sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi sedih hyungnya, segera memeluknya.

"Baekkie?"

"Hyung, jangan berwajah seperti itu..." suaranya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Luhan. "Gege membuat Baekkie merasa tak berdaya. Baekkie ingin sekali membantu gege lari dari pernikahan ini. Tapi.. Baekkie tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak seorangpun bisa melawan keinginan ahjuma, bahkan gege sendiri. Baekkie, hiks hiks." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua hari ini, Luhan tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Sepupunya ini memang berhati lembut dan sangat menyanginya, begitupula Luhan. Ia mengusap-usap punggung sempit namja bereyeliner itu.

"Sttt, kenapa Baekkie yang menangis? Gege saja tidak menangis." Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin keras. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja, memberikan sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baby, eyelinermu bisa mengotori pakaian Luhan gege." Ujarnya. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya. Bersyukur belum ada noda hitam di stelan Luhan. Segera ia mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Chanyeol barusan. Namun Chanyeol mengambil saputangan itu, menggantikan Baekhyun membersihkan eyelinernya yang belepotan.

"Sini." Luhan menarik tangan sepupunya itu, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pahanya. Kemudian menjangkau benda berbentuk persegi panjang di meja nakas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan gege tercintanya memakaikan eyeliner di kelopaknya. Ia bisa mendengar Luhan menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Ini aneh, terasa tidak benar. Kenapa gege-nya terlalu tenang begini? Apakah itu berarti ia menerima pernikahannya dengan Kris? Lalu, bagaimana dengan... _Sehun_?

*Somewhere

"Tuan besar, ada tamu untuk anda." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada namja paruh baya berwajah dingin yang tengah berkutat pada berkas-berkas di atas mejanya.

"Siapapun itu, suruh ia kembali lebih siang. Sungguh tidak sopan, memilih waktu bertamu sepagi ini. Dan kau, apa kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu? Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku. Itulah gunanya pintu itu dibuat." Pelayan itu meneguk salivanya kasar. Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Ta-tapi tuan, tamu anda itu..." sebelum pelayan itu selesai dengan kalimatnya, seorang namja dengan wajah stoicnya memasuki ruangan itu. pelayan tersebut memberi hormat dan segera keluar. Meninggalkan kedua namja dengan wajah tanpa ekspersi itu berdua. Namja paruh baya itu mungkin tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Tapi perhatiannya yang teralih dari berkas-berkas penting ke namja di depannya, membuktikan naja di depanny ini lebih penting dari berkas-berkas itu.

"Father, i'll do what you want." Namja paruh baya itu terkekeh, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat namja didepannya menipiskan bibirnya, menahan rasa kesal.

"But, do me a favor." Sang appa tersenyum mengejek, tentu saja, anaknya tak akan pulang semudah itu.

"And what is it, my son,..."

"...Oh Sehun?"

**To Be Continue...**

Jeongmal mianhae jika ini mengecewakan. m(_ _)m

Bukan seperti ini masalah yang Phoenix pikirkan awalnya. Tapi entah kenapa jadinya begini. .-. yasud, _**komen plis~ :***_


End file.
